The Promenade
by Mosquito
Summary: Part 8 of the For Better and For Worse Series. Prom finally comes.


Series: For better and for Worse

Title: The Promenade

Author: Mosquito

Date: 03-02-07

Disclaimer: Ronan and Casey are mine. Everyone else is Joss Weadon's.

Category: Romance/humor

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Part 8 of the series. Prom finally arrives. Follows: 1. Paralysed

2. Coming back

3. Red's Birthday

4. Trust and Understanding

5. Loving the Grandsire

Interlude: Guy Talk

6. Painting Europe Red: A. London

B. Amsterdam

C. Christmas in London

7. An Egyptian Spell Gone Awry

Note: "And I love her" by the Beatles, "Waking After you," by Foo Fighters, "The Sweetest Taboo" by Sade

Dedication: Too Minah Lee, who recognised the work I put into the Prom Committee, while she was president.

Who'd have thought that Willow Rosenberg, nerd of Sunnydale High would have been asked to be president of the prom committee? Willow didn't She had a feeling that Cordelia had had something to do with it, but that wasn't all too clear. Now, though, the venue had been set, the decorations and gifts acquired, the money raised and the bills paid; all Willow had left to do was find a dress. A date she had, she just hadn't informed him yet and that was on the agenda for that night.

If there was one thing Spike really hated it was school get-togethers. Willow thought back to parent-teacher's night, where the councillor had wanted to talk to Willow's guardian. It had been a complete mess. Miss Hardwell had begun hitting on Spike and he'd been playing back. Innocently, he'd assured her. Then when Miss Hardwell said that Willow didn't do enough for the school community in extra-curricular activities, Spike had pretty much told her to sod off and to take her StuCo and volleyball team with her. Maybe mess was too soft a word.

So getting Spike to some _worthless dance _would not be easy. At least she wasn't trying to get him to host it at Firey Red. There was a long tradition of the Bronze that once again had to be fulfilled.

At home she and Casey had been pouring over magazines trying to find something, when Cordelia came in with another pile.

"We have to find the perfect dresses." She said jumping to the bed and beginning to flip through _Cosmopolitan_. After Angel had told Cordelia and Willow's initial outburst things had begun to settle. The more they saw of Cordelia, the more they began to see a change in her. Just as Angel had said, she'd mellowed down becoming more friendly and seemed to find her niche in the obscure family.

"Easier said than done." Willow replied, "You don't have an ugly figure to worry about."

"Willow!" Cordelia yelled. "You're not ugly!"

Willow looked up at Cordelia with an odd look and then over at Casey.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," her cousin said.

"Willow." Cordelia began, "tell me what goes through your mind when you think of Spike."

"Love, understanding, kind, gorgeous, sexy-"

"Stop. Now, if he's all that why would he be attracted to you at all?"

"Cause he's crazy."

"Well, yeah, he is," Cordy agreed, "but still, even the crazy ones are attracted for a reason. Drusilla was gorgeous. Deadly, scary, evil, gorgeous, so if you're sane you must be the whole package. Right?"

"I guess." Willow started to say.

"Right, and gorgeous girls deserve gorgeous dresses."

"Um…"

"Right." Casey said for her. "Have you gotten Angel to say yes yet?"

Cordy smiled. "This afternoon. It was so simple. Said I needed something, gave him droopy eyes and asked him if he'd do anything for me. He so fell for it."

"Sucker." Casey laughed.

"How about you, Willow?" Cordiela asked.

"Not yet. Spike isn't as lunk-headed as Angel. It'll take a little more finagling."

"Well, you better finangle fast. Prom's next Friday."

"Less than a week, I know." Willow looked back at the dresses and sighed. "Let's work on one thing at a time, okay?"

The girls nodded and went back to dresses.

"Willow, what's going on?" Spike asked he crawled into bed with her.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked a little scared. Even though she'd have to ask him eventually, Willow had been hoping to put it off for another day or two.

"There are teen-aged magazines everywhere and they've all got fancy dresses on the cover."

Willow sighed; there was no way but to tell him. "Prom's on Friday and I'm trying to find a dress." She said softly.

"What's that?"

"I'm trying to find a dress." She repeated a little louder.

"No, I mean what's prom?"

"It's a dance all seniors attend with their dates and dance celebrating the end of school. It's formal."

"Ah, huh." She heard Spike. "And who's your date?"

"Well, I, um, was hoping you would be."

"Willow-" Spike started but Willow interrupted.

"I know you don't like school events and you never wanted to go again, but this is prom, and they say that if you don't go you'll regret it the rest of your life. Plus, I want to go. I organised it, and Cordelia says that it's a chance to get my own back. Anya's already got her dress but she won't show anyone, and Xander's already ordered his tux. Even Angel's pulling one out of the closet for Cordy." Willow would have rambled on if Spike hadn't laughingly stopped her.

"Luv, stop, okay, okay. I'll go get my tux pressed tomorrow and we'll go to your silly dance Friday."

"Oh thank you Spike!" She threw her arms around him and toppeled onto him. "I love you, thank you."

"Now, what's this about a dress?" Spike asked.

"I can't find one!" She yelled frustrated. "Even Cordy's found some to remotely consider. I'm just not a good build for them."

"I dunno." Spike said nuzzling her neck, "that dress from Amsterdam looked absolutely smashing on you, and the one you wore for Christmas was delectable,"

"That's Europe. You can get anything there. Sunnydale's just too limited."

"Well, let's broaden our search. Tomorrow's Monday, let's got to LA."

"Spike, I have school."

"I meant after. I'll pick you up after your last class and we'll drive down to LA. How does that sound?"

"Lovely." Willow spooned with him. Minutes later they were asleep.

Spike loved to watch his love while she slept. She seemed to be even more innocent than she still was. Somehow through everything she had managed to hold on to her innocence.

Trying to keep his eyes on the road rather than her he remembered how she'd bounced over to him after school. He'd come early and managed to find a parking in the shade, which allowed him to get out of the car and lean against it waiting for her.

As soon as the bell rang students began pouring out. He noticed a few girls look at him and giggle. He smirked. It wasn't until he saw Willow come out of the building that he really smiled. At first she didn't seem to see him and called out to them with the bond, 'are you here, Spike?'

'To your left, luv." He saw her turn her head, spot him and light up. She bolted down the school stairs and ran over to him, launching herself into his arms.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too, luv." He leaned down and kissed her. She deepened the kiss, but were interrupted before it could turn into a make out session.

"Hey Spike." Spike looked over to see Xander. "Hey Wills."

"Hi Xan." Willow said.

"Hello mate." Spike greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to get a ride home before you guys head off to LA."

"Sure thing, mate," Spike said. "Get in." He kissed Willow again and then let her get into the car.

Dropping Xander off had happened in a matter of minutes and then Spike sat back for the drive to LA. Ever since getting the Desoto in the early 1950s one of Spike's pleasures was driving in it. With or without Drusilla he'd drive hours on end with music blasting and the feeling of the motor running in front of him.

He saw Willow looking out the window, a smile plastered on her face. He took her hand in his gaining her attention and smiled at her while placing her hand with his on his lap. He looked back to the road. He felt Willow slip closer to him and rest her head against his shoulder.

"If you don't mind, Spike, I'm gonna take a nap. With all the researching I've been doing for Faith lately, I need to get some rest."

"You go right ahead. I'll wake you up when we get there, all right?"

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you." Moments later he heard her heart slow down and her breathing even. She was asleep.

He could imagine her face. Angelic and innocent, showing off her angelic beauty Lately she'd begun to sleep with a small grin permanently plastered into her face, something he didn't remember he having during her kidnapping.

She didn't like any of them. They were nice dresses, for the most part, but they were all lacking something. Willow could see that Spike was blatantly bored and not understanding to her cause. It began to irritate her. She'd looked at every dress in the mall, she thought, but found nothing. She needed something exotic and sexy: something that would appeal to Spike and would be a proverbial middle finger to Sunnydale high.

"None of this is going to work!" Willow yelled frustrated.

"Luv, it's just a dress." Spike commented from his chair.

"It's not just a dress! It's my prom dress. It'll be my statement of the year- of my time at Sunnydale High!"

Spike sighed.

Just then one of the attendees said: "Excuse me, miss, but if you're lookin' for something a little out of norm and you have money to spend, I'd try this place." Willow was her write down the address. "It's not far, just a couple of blocks walk and I think they'll have what you want."

"Thank you." Willow smiled and grabbed her things. Walking out the store she turned to the vampire and said, Spike, go do your own thing, I'll see you in a couple hours."

"But luv-" He began.

"You're bored and irritating me. I have the credit card and directions. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"But nothing." She said turning. She pulled out her cell phone as she walked. Dialling she waited for Cordelia to pick up.

"Hey Willow."

"Cordy, get your ass to LA now."

"Now?"

"Immediately. Spike is driving me crazy and I think I may have found a dress store."

"It'll take me two hours to get there, at least."

"Not if Angel drives."

"Angel, would't drive there unless it was for a really good reason."

"Just tell him it's an emergency."

"I'll try." She said with a sigh and hung up. Meanwhile she looked at the café next to her and decided that homework and coffee were in order. She sat down inside and ordered a cappuccino and took out her math.

Calculus was her new challenge. Most subjects in school Willow was known to wiz through, but she rarely applied herself. Sure, she studied hard for each test, but before Spike came along it seemed to almost be an addition. Get up; go to school, do homework, and have dinner, study, sleep- it seemed as if she had no life. When Buffy had come along and they had to research, or patrol, or fight- her routine didn't change, it just got set back. Willow started doing with less sleep, but her studying and grades stayed constant. When Spike returned, though, adaptation had occurred quickly as Spike demanded attention and time at all different points of the day. When she even attempted to study he began bothering her either physically, or through the bond. Eventually all she realised was that she had enough time to do her homework, but that was it. Funnily enough, her grades did not falter. Now, she was mostly just interested anymore. She had self-defence, magic, and Spike to contend with, plus she played _assistant watcher _for Faith. She also had social and familial events to keep in mind. With all of this, school eventually began to get boring. But then came calculus. It was so difficult that even she began to apply herself and integral maths and higher statistics would come less. Even C++ needed a little more effort and Willow loved giving it.

After her math she picked up the novel they were reading in English. "A Handmaid's Tale" by Margaret Atwood. Chapters 10 and 11. She pulled out her study guide and the King James Bible she'd purchased as a side interest for the book. The novel was so theologically engrained that out of interest she wanted to know from where. The names, places, rituals, they all had meaning and she wanted to uncover them. Unravelling Atwood's dystopia was becoming a personal objective, one she allowed herself the privilege of working on while Spike was busy.

She'd just finished with the religious symbolism in the chapters when her cell rang.

Cordelia.

"Where are you, Willow?"

Willow gave directions and wanted. Ten moments later Cordelia and Angel walked in. "What's wrong, Willow?" Angel asked.

She held up her hand to wait and called out to Spike. 'Spike, where are you?'

'Here luv, you done?'

'No. Where are you?'

'Barnes and Noble.'

'Okay.' She then turned out and told Angel. "Spike's at Barnes and Noble. You'll find him most likely in the literature section. I'll call when we're ready." Paying the bill she and Cordelia left, leaving Angel looking confused.

"Wow Willow! This place is… it's…"

"I thought we should wear something a little more matching to our dates."

"Matching?" Cordy asked confused. "How is leather gonna match with tuedos?"

"Not the clothing, the vampires."

Cordelia laughed. "Sound good."

They watched as a lady came with ideas for each of them, asking to try it on.

Almost two hours later they sat in the café where Willow had originally been ordering dinner.

"Money well spent." Willow said glancing at the bags that sat on the chair next to her. She couldn't wait for both Spike and Sunnydale High, to see the new and improved Willow Rosenberg, now Wilthrop. They would be surprised, Spike would be salivating. What a night it would turn out to be.

Minutes before Willow'd _called_ Spike to come with Angel, so why they waited for their men and their food they discussed pre-prom arrangements. When vampires arrived through the chatter stopped and the topic changed.

"What's that?" Angel asked Cordelia, while motioning to her plastic bags.

"My prom dress." She replied.

"I thought you already had one."

"And now I have a different one. Those damning Harmettes were in the shop I bought mine. I can't just, you know."

Angel nodded as if he understood, which was likely very far from the case.

The waitress came by and took Spike and Angel's orders and then left them to talk about the books they had bought and other non-important topics.

"Dinner finished quickly and they headed back to Sunnydale, Spike and Willow in the lead.

Angel and Spike were getting ready at the mansion, leaving the girls at Willow's. Spike had just finished taking a shower and was standing in front of the sink, shaving no thanks to a mirror that didn't reflect him hanging on the wall. Willow had closed her mind off to him and Spike felt a little empty with the loss. So to keep his mind busy he began to sing

_I give her all my love_

_That's what I do_

_And if you saw my love_

_You'd love her too_

_I love her_

_She gives me everything_

_And tenderly_

_The kiss my lover brings_

_She brings to me_

_And I love her_

_A love like ours_

_Could never die_

_As long as I_

_Have you near me_

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love her_

He dressed as he sang, pulling up his pants and working on his shirt. His voice carried through the room as he got ready.

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love her_

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love her_

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love her_

"And you call me 'peaches' and a 'poofter.'"

Spike turned around to see Angel leaning against the doorframe. "Never said that I wasn't one nowerdays. Plus, I'm still a devil, whereas you are just a little bunny hoping behind your cheerleader." He told his grandsire.

"One more word like that out of you my boy and I'll show you how much demon I till have in me. " They were quiet for a moment while Spike tied his bowtie. "You've still got a great voice, William."

Spike snorted. "And you're probably still as tone deaf now as you were a century ago." Growing frustrated at the bowtie he said: "Remind me why I agreed to do this?"

Angel chuckeled as he walked towards the younger vampire. "Because you're madly, helplessly, in love with Willow; just as I am with Cordelia." He finished the boy and stepped back.

"Do we need to leave now?" Spike asked.

"In a couple of minutes. I figure if we arrive fashionably late, then they'll be ready when we arrive.

Spike nodded as he looked around for his shoes.

"What are you looking for?"

"Shoes. I thought they were here somewhere."

"Here," Angel said. Spike looked up to see him pointing to his combat boots.

"Not those, you ponse. I have some Amani's here somewhere." Just then he heard Willow's voice.

'Spike, you left your shoes.'

'Bloody hell.'

'Ronan's bringing them to you.'

'Thanks luv.'

'No problem, Spike. When you get them to go directly to the school. Xander's coming to pick Cordy and me up. We'll meet you there, okay?'

'Okay. I'm sorry about this, luv.'

'It's a hitch. Not the end of the world. Plus, if we meet you there, you wont be able to do anything about our dresses.' He heard her giggle and then the connection cut.

"Now I'm worried." He said aloud.

"I'm sure we'll find them." Angel said.

"Huh?" Spike looked at him oddly and hen realising what Angel was talking about said: "No, Ronan's bringing them now. Willow just said something about meeting us there so we couldn't alter what they're wearing."

"Oh god." Angel said.

"Yeah."

Willow looked in the mirror. She loved the way she looked. The black and green strapless latex dress fit her like a second skin. The skirt flared out a little, reaching the floor with a slit that went all the way up her leg. The latex boots made her legs seem longer and even more firm.

She looked at Cordelia, who came to stand behind her. Her dress was also made out of latex, it went to the floor as well, but was a halter going behind her neck. The wine red colour brought out her complexion, making her glow.

"We are going to knock their socks off." Cordelia said with her traditional glamorous smile.

"Yup!" Willow smiled back. She took a moment to admire the make-up. They'd both gone with a smoky-eye-effect, and dark lipstick: Cordeila red and Willow brown. Their nails had been done to match their lips. All-in-all they looked ready- both to surprise and tantalize their vampires and to make a big hit at prom. Willow was going to get her own back by showing everyone just how gorgeous she really was.

The doorbell rang interrupting their inspection, and Willow heard as the door was opened by Casey. Then taking a deep breath and making sure that cordelia was back her up, Willow descended the stairs.

"Oh my god!" She heard Casey say in surprise. "You guys look-"

"Hot!" Xander almost squeaking, added in for her.

"Thanks," Willow blushed. She still wasn't used to people calling her pretty. Spike said it all the time, but that was different. Waiting a few moments for everyone to catch their breath they then decided to take their leave.

"You'll be alright by yourself?" Willow asked nervously.

"Not a problem. Ro will be back soon and we'll be going in our long weekend to the cabin. You and Spike'll have the house all to yourself."

Willow grinned imagining what she and Spike would do. Hugging her cousin. She and Cordelia headed out to Xander's car.

"Here we go." Willow whispered to himself.

Spike and Angel had raced to the Bronze, hoping that they would beat their ladies, which they did. Now standing in a corner they hoped Willow and Cordelia would come soon, the waiting was becoming boring.

As soon as they had walked in, both Spike and Angel were offered drinks, compliments on the house. A little while later the owner of the bronze- a half Cornaka Demon came to shake their hands. "Spike, it's good to see you."

"Karl, how you doing, mate."

"Not bad. Not that you're not welcome, but tonight is the Sunnydale high prom."

"I know. Our mates are members of the graduating year."

"Ah, well, that explains it then. What ever the four of you want to drink is on the house and our full bar is opened to you."

"Thanks mate." Spike said shaking his hand again. He was about to say goodbye when he heard Angel exclaim:

"Good god!"

Spike turned in the direction his grandsire was looking and his mouth fell open. A second later be regained composure and said: "Bloody hell. Is that-"

"Latex." Angel finished off.

Spike groaned and started heading towards Willow. Everything else in the room seemed to grey out except for his redheaded goddess. Like a magnet he was pulled to her, aroused by her looks and movements. When he stood in front of her he took one last look at her from head to toe. Then all of a sudden he pulled her to him and swooped down to press his lips to hers.

"Oh god, Willow." Spike whispered into her ear when they broke allowing Willow to breathe, "You are so bloody stunning. The pure embodiment of beauty, sin, and innocence all in one. I want you so badly right now it hurts."

Willow smiled brightly and took a step back. "I bought this dress, which was very expensive mind you, to wear to prom and that's what I'm doing."

"But luv-" Spike began to protest.

"No. We dance, we eat, we mingle, and then we go home to this lovely empty house just for the two of us."

"The two of us, huh?"

"Just you and me."

"Okay luv, we'll do it your way, but once we get home all bets are off." He watched her lick her lips and groaned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Willow said. Then taking his hand she pulled him to the bar where she asked for a coke and he asked for a beer. They stood there talking for sometime, until Cordy said that she needed to go to the bathroom and she and Willow excused themselves from the group. On their way back from the ladies room they were stopped by the Harmettes. It was just unlucky that they weren't paying attention, but that they were laughing at the look on the vampires' faces, so they didn't have time to avoid them.

"Cordelia, what an… um… interesting dress you're wearing." Harmony began. "It seems as if you and Willow are trying to run for tramp of the year. Sorry for you, but we don't actually have that award here at prom." She laughed at what she seemed to consider a marvellous joke. All the Harmettes seemed to twitter with laughter behind her.

"Hello Harmony. You seemed to have found the perfect dress… pink, fluffy, and boring. Just like you are," Cordelia repeated. "Where's your date?"

"Justin should be here somewhere." She said looking around.

Willow laughed. "Oh, yeah, Justin. There's a winner. He's back there by the bathroom. He propositioned me twice. Once going in and once going out. Some date he is." She then turned her mind to Spike and called him over.

"I don't see you with anyone. What were you trying to say with your dress? I wasn't cool, I was a hooker?"

"At least she wasn't really one, like you have been. How many guys have you slept with again? Ten, twenty?" Cordelia put it.

"Less than you, you hoar!"

"I highly doubt that." Cordelia said.

Just then Spike and Angel came to their side. "Luv, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Spike. I'd like you to meet Harmony. Harmony, this is my boyfriend William Thropford. You might have heard of him, he owns 'Firey Red's.'"

"Angel," Cordy began, "Harmony was just accusing me of sleeping with more men than she had." Cordy wrapped her arms around Angel's waist and pulled him closer.

"Well, unless she's a virgin, that's probably not possible, and I know that she isn't one." Angel smirked.

"What?!" Harmony looked at them. "What about all those guys you dated?!"

"Did you really think I'd sleep with them? I'm not a slut Harmony, not like some people I know."

"WHAT?! You bitch!" Harmony began to lunge at her, but before she knew it she had both Angel and Spike blocking the way.

"Now my girl, you don't want to do that." Angel's thick baroque came back.

Harmony seemed to take one look at what was going on and began to move backwards. Finally she turned and took her pack with her.

The song changed to something slower and Willow looked over at Spike who smiled and extended his hand to her and then lead her to the dancing couples.

_Tonight I'm tangled in_

_A blanket of clouds_

_Dreaming aloud_

_Things just won't do without you_

_Matter of fact_

_I'm on your back_

_I'm on your back_

_If you accept surrender_

_Give up some more_

_Weren't you adored?_

_I cannot be without you_

_Matter of fact_

_I'm on your back_

_I'm on your back_

_If you walk out on me_

_I'm walking after you_

_If you walk out on me_

_I'm walking after you_

_Another heart is cracked_

_It's you_

_I'm on our back, oh._

_I cannot be without you_

_Matter of fact_

_I'm on your back_

_I'm on your back_

_I'm on your back_

Even though the next song was fast and up-beat, Spike and Willow kept swaying together to a slow beat, unknown but to them.

'Are you enjoying yourself, Spike?' Willow asked as they swayed.

'Surprisingly yet. I like your friends, luv. Xander is a moron, but he's still a bit of right. Angel can be fun too. He's still a poofter, but the drama queen's done a lot for him. And Anya's a lot of laughs. We can talk about our histories and what we miss: her as a demon, me as an evil master vampire.'

'You're still an evil master vampire.' Willow corrected.

'Luv, both my grandsire and childe are good and you make me feel like a soulful fledgling.'

'Thank you, Spike, for giving all that up for me.'

'It was the easiest thing I ever did, luv. Anyhoo, the Arelius line is doomed to be good or crazy. That's all that's left of it anyway.'

"You mean that Kiara's good?"

Spike pondered that for a moment. "Kiara isn't good, but she isn't evil either. Her mate is the kind that does what pleases him. One day he'll be putting it in with the white hats, the next he'll be slaughtering them. Kiara follows his lead."

"I find it hard to believe Kiara following anyone." Willow mumbled caused Spike to laugh.

"That's true."

Another slow song began and they fell in sync with the music. Quietly chatting as the music flowed over them.

_If I tell you_

_If I tell you now_

_Will you keep on_

_Will you keep on loving me_

_If I tell you_

_If I tell you how I feel_

_Will you bring out the best in me_

_You give me_

_You give me the sweetest taboo_

_You give me_

_You give me the sweetest taboo_

_Too good for me_

_There's a quiet storm_

_And it never felt like this before_

_There's a quiet storm_

_That is you_

_There's a quiet storm_

_And it never felt this hot before_

_Giving me something that's taboo_

_Sometimes I think you're just too good for me_

_You give me the sweetest taboo_

_That's why I'm in love with you_

_That's why I'm in love with you_

_You give me the sweetest taboo_

_I'd do anything for you _

_I'd stand out in the rain _

_Anything you want me to do_

_Do let it slip away_

_There's a quiet storm_

_And it never felt like this before_

_There's a quiet storm_

_I think it's you_

_There's a quiet storm_

_And never felt this hot before_

_Giving me something that's taboo_

_You give me the sweetest taboo_

_That's why I'm in love with you_

_You give me_

_Keep giving me the sweetest taboo_

_Too good for me_

_You've got the biggest heart_

_Sometimes I think you're just to goof for me_

_Every eve is Christmas_

_And every night's New Years Eve_

_Will you keep on loving me_

_Will you keep on_

_Will you keep on_

_Bring out the best in me_

"Spike?" Willow whispered in his ear

"Yes, luv?"

"Take me home." She pulled away from him and taking his hand walked to the exit of the bronze.

END


End file.
